


Childhood

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [22]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief overview of how our two favourite boys from Baker Street became who they had to be to meet one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also: This is totally headcanon and not even remotely related to what ACD wrote or what Mofftiss has established.)

Sherlock's childhood was lonely, his only company were books and his brother, although Mycroft seldom had time for him, being too interested in college to be home enough. So Sherlock took refuge in the world of words and read until his heart's content.

The Holmes family were a very small, wealthy estate. Mycroft and Sherlock were the two heirs to the family name, their only company: a nursemaid who raised both of them upon the death of their mother. Their father was more often lost in liquor than he was in work, those his only two passions, which were more as distractions from his sinking depression.

He didn't have friends, at least, none that weren't in ink until his 10th year, when he met Victor Trevor. From then on, Sherlock's experiments turned away from the strictly academics, and cocaine began its hold. That was also when Mycroft returned his attention to his little brother, taking an interest in the younger's interests.

The drugs held boredom at bay for many years, as he played the rebel to an absent father and controlling brother.

Unfortunately, they also staved off most of his life until Mycroft forced him into a rehab facility, after he left university.

To help the rehabilitation, Sherlock's brother arranged his first 'case', a simple robbery (The Gardener, obviously.) which brought with it a new addiction: solving puzzles and playing the game. And the drugs were no longer his vice.

Eventually, the Yard began to consider Sherlock's advice (after he'd been proven right every time, and after he'd earned Lestrade's trust) and he was allowed to crime scene and began his business of consulting through detective work.

After a year and a half of consulting, Sherlock Holmes met John Watson, and for the first real, he had a friend.

~.~.~

John's family was a big one, he had dozens of cousins and uncles and aunts, and they all lived nearby, so, growing up, John was never alone. There was always someone to play with.

He was a normal kid, average in school, popular and well-liked, not too bad at sports. He got on well with nearly everyone.

John's father was a military man, a bit strict, but he loved his family. His mum was nice, a rather round warm woman. Harry all but ignored him, but she was just a moody teenager.

He played football at his school, a mid-fielder, also the captain in his last years at school. There were also a few girls he dated for a while, and he dated Mary for more than 2 years before they broke up to go to uni.

Ever since he was a child, John wanted to be a doctor, to help people and save lives, A noble profession, but an expensive one, one his family could hardly afford. So, John signed up with the Army, who agreed to pay for a full scholarship to Staffordshire and residency at St. Barts, in turn for a tour overseas.

And that was how John, at 39, found himself in the sands of Afghanistan, dodging bullets and sewing wounds. His tour was long, hard and full of pain. He made friends, who were then murdered before him, gunned down and left to die.

John returned to London with a gunshot wound, a limp, and crippling PTSD. Only then would John Watson meet the one and only consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes. And only then would John realise what he'd been missing.


End file.
